Mushroom Soup for the Villain's Soul
by iSqueakers
Summary: Here we go! A collection of 'short' one-shot stories exposing the daily lives of our favorite villain groups: The Koopas and the minions of Count Bleck! Come in and delve into the soothing stories! A COMPLETELY different version of the classic Chicken Soup for the Soul and its other books! NOTE: A/N'S WILL BE POSTED ON THE FIRST PAGE! RATED T TO BE SAFE.
1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**A/N: July 19, 2013- Finally updated this story! It's been MONTHS since I last updated it! As you know, two chapters are updated every time. One for the Koopas and one for the Minions. Any chapter ending with a 0 or 1 will only be updated by themselves, however.**

**A/N: March 8, 2013- I decided to make the two characters have the same adventures for CHAPTERS 10 AND CHAPTERS 11. That way, any chapter ending with a 0 or 1 will be a special chapter (Chapter 1 is obviously this page, with Author Notes, Table of Contents and the introduction.)**

**A/N: March 8, 2013- Sorry for the weird update this time, and the late update also. Thank you for reading this!**

A/N: February 15, 2013- Yes, these stories are completely random, strange and silly! Let's see how much you like the first chapters. By the event number, you may be able to tell why I wanted you guys to put a number! Please R&R!

_A/N: February 11, 2013- This story will feature the lives of Bowser and the Koopalings (THE EVEN CHAPTERS) and the minions of Count Bleck (ODD CHAPTERS EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE). Yes, I confess, I am a fangirl of both too! _

_A/N: February 11, 2013- But, if you are a STRICT Koopa fan, read the EVEN chapters, and if you're a STRICT Bleckie/Dimentio/Mr. L/Mimi/etc. fan, the read the ODDS. Otherwise, enjoy the two lovable villain groups and their lives!_

_A/N: February 11, 2013- This chapter will be the Table of Contents for the rest of the story. I plan to make it pretty long, and since it is a collection of short stories, I will post the summaries on here._

_A/N: February 11, 2013- I will update this within the next week so make sure to check back!_

**BOWSER'S CHAPTERS:**

Chapter 2: The Enchanted Umbrella: #46

Chapter 4: Pyromaniacs #84

Chapter 6: Talents #14

**CASTLE BLECK'S CHAPTERS:**

Chapter 3: Adventures with the FAX Machine: #52

Chapter 5: Capital Punishment #29

Chapter 7: Scary Commercials #280

The scene opens to the Mushroom Kingdom library, with a huge book titled "Mushroom Soup for the Villain's Soul" sitting on a brown, fancy table. Peach walks into the library, sitting at the same table the book is stationed on.

"Hello, villains!" Peach greeted, "We know the Koopas and Count Bleck's minions are two of our most beloved villain groups in the Mario games! But… How is their life behind the scenes of the games? Well, this collection of short stories, sitting right before me, lists several adventures both groups experience."

Peach opens up to the page of the Table of Contents.

"This book features the separate adventures of Bowser and his Koopalings, and also those of the Bleck gang, including Bleck himself, Dimentio, Mr. L, Mimi, Nastasia, O' Chunks and everyone else!"

She then hovers her fingers over certain chapters.

"But there's more! Every chapter ending with a 0 and 1, the two gangs will meet together! How will their adventures be together? Well, stay tuned, as I will read the stories to you!" Peach announced.

~7~7~7~7~7


	2. Number 46: The Enchanted Umbrella

_Event #46- Picked by BritishWaffleSyrup_

The Enchanted Umbrella

Wendy lays on her bed, sick and exhausted with this summer weather. The residents in Dark Land are experiencing record-breaking droughts and much above normal highs, with Nature's green quickly transforming into a sickly brown.

"This is the first time I ever said this, but I cannot wait until autumn! This dry weather is making me both antsy and depressed. And all of these wildfires! What happens if a wildfire strikes our dear area?! I hate it!"

Wendy continues to lie on her bed, just wanting time to melt away like butter, with it eventually being consumed by some greater force.

"UGH! I want to go to Water Land!"

But, Wendy knew that even Water Land is going through a terrible drought this year, its lake and river levels well below average, and the residents there are getting charged nearly triple the amount for a gallon of water.

Just as Wendy dives ever deeper in the midst of her depression, a thundering knock on her door pulls her back into reality.

"Wendy? Want to go to the park? I want to talk to you about something." Ludwig invited.

Wendy looked outside, the piercing rays illuminating the brown landscape, the blue skies promising no comforting cloud-cover and moisture. Despite this scenario, Wendy accepted Ludwig's offer.

"Well get the heck out here! Time's burning up!" Ludwig yelled.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Big Hair! It's freaking Summer! Daytime is like 17 hours long!"

"And so are my SYMPHONIES THAT YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO PLAY PAST SUNSET!" Ludwig retaliated.

"Okay! Let's go!" Wendy gave up, sighing after.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, Lemmy is also feeling the same way as Wendy, also hating the dry, summer heat. Unlike Wendy, however, Lemmy wanted winter. He wanted cold, he wanted snow, he wanted the landscape to be painted white and light blue with nature's glistening white glitter.

"Summer needs to end. Even if it means more school for me." Lemmy sobbed, the heat finally taking a toll on him, "And it is only July 1st!"

Two people yelling make him curious, however, and he halts his blubbering. Trying to eavesdrop on whatever conversation is going on, Lemmy sneaks off his bed, creaking the door open before coming out of the room. He is greeted by the gray brick wall, the bottom half of the wall covered with a red carpet-like material, along with the strong stench of some cleaning product. Trudging down the hallway, staying ever so silent, Lemmy peers over the corner of the wall, making sure his rainbow hair is hidden behind his rampart.

No scary maid, nor Bowser himself are found arguing in the hall- but rather Ludwig, looking impatient as he is standing at Wendy's quarters. Feeling confident and unafraid, Lemmy walks up to Ludwig, greeting him and questioning his motifs.

"Wendy and I are going to stroll around the park. You are invited to attend, if you wish to join us, Lem." Ludwig answered.

Lemmy smiled and stated, "Yeah! Sure! Is Wendy coming? After all, you are mounted near her door…"

"Yeah, Wendy and I are going. I need to tell her of a certain legend that can cure her problems."

"Oh! Are you sure it is all right for me to join you two then? You make it seem pretty personal." Lemmy checked.

"Yes! It is nothing personal, nor is it nothing bad. In fact, you may possibly benefit from the legend. Here, let me yell at Wendy again. WENDY! GET YOUR SCALY BEHIND OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

"HANG THE FREAK ON, LUDWIG!" A scream behind the door is emitted.

A few seconds later, Wendy steps out of her room, dressed in her exercising gear; polyester 'basketball' shorts and a white tank top shirt.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! And hello, Lemmy! Are you walking with us? I would have never thought you will ever go outside during summer!" Wendy inquired, a shocked tone in her voice.

Lemmy coughed, "You act like I never go outside. Yes, I go outside during summer, and yes, I am going to walk with you, Ludwig says he has a legend to tell you about."

Wendy smiled, hoping the legend is real, and that it will benefit her. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!

~7~7~7~7~7

Not all of the Koopalings are depressed about this massive summer heat wave, oh no. One Koopaling absolutely loved it, and will love it if only it continued.

"The Sun! That is all we ever need. Rain is so overrated!" Morton cheered to himself, "And this exact weather can repeat for about two more months! What a bonus!"

Wanting to enjoy the Sun, rather than being cooped up in his room, Morton heads towards his door, but pauses when he hears voices beside his door.

"Okay, the legend I am going to tell both of you, my siblings, about is that of the Enchanted Umbrella. It is rumored that anyone who opens the Enchanted Umbrella can have it rain the whole Pacific Ocean if they wanted that to occur. However, if it stays closed, the whole world could potentially be turned into a dry, dusty desert." A voice, most likely Ludwig, mentioned.

"That is very interesting! That umbrella can end this drought!" Another male voice, this time an octave higher, replies in an excited manner. Most likely Lemmy.

"But, how do we know that it exists?" A female voice asked. Wendy. Who else could it be? Ludwig and Lemmy are… Well, not girlfriend material, so it must be three of his siblings turning against him!

As the footsteps of his three siblings got quieter and lighter, Morton muttered to himself.

"Ooh, this is not over, guys."

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, according to the legend, the Enchanted Umbrella should be around here." Ludwig recalled, looking under some random playground slide.

"Umm?" Questioned both Lemmy and Wendy.

"Crap, I do not remember!" Ludwig groaned.

Wendy shook her head, "I cannot believe that you forgot where the umbrella is!"

"Well-" Ludwig started to say, until he got cut off by somebody else.

"Hello, everyone! What a coincidence to see my three siblings in the same place!" Morton announced.

Ludwig, seeing who appeared, is taken aback, debating whether he should explain to Morton why the three Koopalings are at the park.

Morton shooed him away. "Do not worry, I already know why you three are here. You are obviously looking for an umbrella that holds the power of weather."

Ludwig is surprised again. After his shock, "Yes, we are, Morty. Why, and how, did you know?"

"You should keep all of your secrets within an isolated room, not in a hallway right by my door. I heard everything, you know."

"Ugh, I am an idiot!" Ludwig face palmed.

"I know you are, now shut up and look for that umbrella!" Morton yelled.

Ludwig turns to Morton and whispers into his ear. Morton nods his head as Ludwig pulls away. With that, Morton walks away, maybe thinking of another way he can get to the umbrella.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, back at Kastle Koopa…

"I cannot believe those four Koopalings are looking for something I possess!" Kamek laughed.

"The enchanted umbrella?" Bowser asked.

"What enchanted umbrella?" Kamek inquired.

Bowser looks at Kamek as if he has two heads, "The thing they are after…"

"…Oh. I thought they are after a book I possess!" Kamek realized, "Sorry Your Smartiness!"

"Save your sucking up please."

Kamek obeyed, and got up, preparing to leave the room. However, as he nears the door, Kamek twirls around and makes eye contact with Bowser.

"And sir, how do you know your kids are after this… Umbrella?"

"Just a hunch." Bowser lied.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, let's check if the umbrella is in the trash." Ludwig suggested.

"… Umm, okay." Wendy stated with a confused look written all over her face.

Ludwig rummages through a random trash can, but ends up finding some interesting things, such as a moldy banana, many cigarette butts and a broken metal bar, but no umbrella of any kind.

"… This is harder than I thought." Ludwig complained.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, Morton is in Wendy's room, snooping around to see if he can find her stash of chocolate.

"Ludwig wants me to get all of her chocolate, and he will pay me for it." He laughed, "What a great idea for him to get Wendy excited about some make-believe umbrella!"

However, Larry is walking by the room, hearing Morton talk to himself. Wanting in on the action, Larry quickly swung open Wendy's door.

"Money?! I want to be involved in this!"

Morton looks up, surprised. When he gains his composure, he tells Larry to get some ice cream from Lemmy's room, and Ludwig will pay him for it.

"Okay!" Larry said happily, heading towards Lemmy's room, but finding that there is no ice cream in his room. Shrugging, Larry walks towards his room to take care of his plants.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I am sure it will not be in the shack over there…" Ludwig talked to himself.

By this point, Wendy is shaking her head, just wanting to quit this ridiculous scavenger hunt, and to go back home.

"Ludwig, it is hot, I am getting sticky, and not to mention all the bugs! It is so gross! The bugs are like STICKING TO ME! And my makeup! Do NOT get me started on my makeup! It is running off of my face! Do you know how this makes me feel, when sweat freaking takes off my makeup? No? WELL I FEEL LIKE A FREAKING DRY-ERASE WHITEBOARD! Well, a wet erase since it is sweat, but YOU GET MY POINT! I want to go back home!" Wendy whined, nearly throwing a tantrum.

Ludwig tells her to calm down, still insisting that they continue their search for this umbrella.

"NO!" Wendy cried, feeling a drop of water on her face. Making sure she is not crying, Wendy rubs her eyes; they are drier than the landscape. "Why did I feel water on my face?"

As she spoke these words, it started POURING rain, like the 'whole Pacific Ocean', as Ludwig quoted earlier, is swamping the area. Wendy is ecstatic.

"YES! RAIN!"

Nearby, she sees a person with an umbrella, and tries to steal it from them, thinking it is this 'Enchanted Umbrella', but Ludwig refrained from her doing it.

"What?"

"I was just kidding about the whole Enchanted Umbrella thing!" Ludwig laughed.

"… Well, at least it is raining, or I would hurt you!" Wendy threatened.

"Same here!" Lemmy called out, the previous two Koopas forgetting he is with them.

The three Koopalings start their walk home, a more-or-less uneventful feat, with both Wendy and Lemmy smiling as they all get soaked.

~7~7~7~7~7

"She is coming!" Morton dashed towards his room, hiding her five pounds of chocolate in his room, "But I am going to get my money!"

Literally seconds later, Wendy walks into her room, and sees her open drawer, her chocolate gone.

"NOOO! LUDWIG!"

"What, Wendy?" Ludwig asked, looking innocent.

"YOU STOLE ALL MY CHOCOLATE!" Wendy screamed.

Ludwig quickly retaliated, "NO! Morton did!"

"… He could have just asked…"

"… What?"

Wendy nodded as she smiled, "Yes, anyone can have my chocolate as long as they asked. Even you can, Ludwig."

Ludwig looked pretty guilty, "FINE! I made up the whole Enchanted Umbrella thing so that I can have all of your chocolate! I got Morton to steal it from you, so that he can give it to me!"

Wendy's smile got even bigger, "I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed as she stormed towards Morton's room, "MORTON! I know you have my chocolate! Give it back if you want any of mine anytime soon!"

As Morton's door opens at a faster speed than a cheetah chasing an antelope, Ludwig shrugs off, walking back to his lab for another uneventful day.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

**Moral: Ask before taking things! It ends up being better!**


	3. Number 52: Adventures with the FAX!

_Event #52- Adventures with the FAX Machine_

"I do not know!" Mr. L cried out as he banged his head on the black walls of Castle Bleck.

"Well, we have to send it to him somehow!" Dimentio shouted.

There, in Dimentio's hand, is a document, most likely an important flier of some sort. Both Dimentio and Mr. L are trying to send a copy of it to Count Bleck.

"We can always scan the paper in a scanner, which will put it in the computer, and then we can email the document to him!" Mr. L suggested.

Dimentio has a confused look on his face, "Umm, what? What is a scanner? What is a computer? What is an email?"

Mr. L face palmed, "Quit playing dumb, Dimmy! You are on the computer for 30 hours a day! And you freaking email other people half those times!"

"There's only 24 hours in a day, moron. Plus, I call it a magic-box-that-opens-up-the-other-realms-of-this-world-to-me, not the computer. Not to mention that explanation does not explain me not knowing what a scanner is!" Dimentio argued back, smiling, "I win!"

"… Fine! That does not matter, though! What does matter is that we get this to Bleck!" Mr. L pointed out.

As Mr. L finished his sentence, Mimi walks in as her adorable little girl form.

"The scanner will not work, as the document is too official and most likely confidential." She lectured.

"But we cannot mail it either, he will be back before he receives it!" Mr. L cried.

The three minions of Count Bleck sit on the floor in the room, attempting to squeeze out every idea from their brains.

"… I know!" All of the sudden, Dimentio jumps up as an idea arrives in his head, "What about that machine with that phone? I tried to prank call that phone, but it apparently does not work."

Mr. L rolled his eyes, "You do not prank call one of those! In fact, you do not even try to legitimately call one!"

"Be nice, L. Issues are affecting poor Dimmy here. And it is a FAX machine, Dimentio." Mimi tried being assertive.

"Oh yeah! One of those!" Dimentio shouted, knowing at last what the machine is called.

Only now does Mimi notices something, "But we do not know how to use one!" Mimi wailed.

"Do I smell a strange adventure about to come?" Mr. L inquired.

Dimentio mocked him, "Smell? Strange adventure? Do I really want to know?"

Mr. L shook his head, "Not like THAT… You know what? Let's just head to some office that has a FAQ."

"FAX, Mr. L!" Mimi corrected.

"Whatever!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Bleck is sitting in a room, in an unknown place. The room, apparently his quarters for the week that he will be there for, offers purple wallpaper. Perfectly blending in with the black couches and other furniture, this room seems like Bleck had it built specifically for him.

"Bleh, my meeting starts in four hours, and my minions still did not send me my important document yet!"

"What important document?" A soft, female voice asked.

Astonished by the sudden voice, Bleck looks back and sees the Timpani he loves dearly, looking marvelous in a in a frilly blue dress.

"Oh, just some documents concerning the castle's repairs and updates. I really need those plans for this meeting I am about to attend, but I left them back at the castle!

Timpani shook her head, "That's the Blumiere I know! Always forgetting his stuff! Tsk tsk!"

"Man, you know me too well, Lady Timpani. Anyway, I wonder if my minions are still even trying to send me that document."

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Mr. L, Dimentio and Mimi are in an office just about ten minutes of walking from Castle Bleck; not far at all.

"Now, we got to find out how to use one of these!" Mr. L announced.

"We should call it, and see if this FAX's phone rings!"

Mr. L face palmed, "DIMENTIO! How many times do I have to tell you! You cannot call a FAX and be like, 'Hello FAX user! How are you?' It does NOT work like that!"

"Then why does it have a phone on it?" Dimentio inquired of Mr. L.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mr. L cried out.

"Which is why we call it!"

As the two begin their fifth argument of the day, Mimi fools around with the FAX machine, as if she is looking for some switch to open up a portal.

"I honestly do not know how to work one of these." Mimi said to nobody in particular as she shook her head.

Dimentio, hearing the words Mimi uttered, also face palms, but as he does, he finally notices…

"SHOOT! I left the document at the castle!" Dimentio wailed.

Both Mr. L and Mimi facepalmed.

"… Dimmy, Thunder, go back to the castle and get the document! I will figure this machine out!" Mimi took charge.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Bleck is now squirming in his seat. Where the heck is that document?! Pulling out his phone, Bleck prepares to call one of his minions to ask what is taking them so long.

Scrolling through his phonebook, he selects the person whom he thinks is the smartest, most assertive, and the most trustworthy one: Mimi. Pressing the green CALL icon, he is actually waiting with patience as the dial tone is heard.

"Time to get this issue down the drain!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Mimi is still figuring out the machine, making absolutely no progress so far. Just as she is going to give up in fury, her cell phone begins to ring.

Mimi gazes at the caller ID, immediately answering her cell phone when she sees that it is her master.

"Hello, Bleck! I have a question for you, if you do not mind me asking. How does one use a FAX machine?"

"Ooh, you are going to FAX it over?" Bleck asked.

"Yes, because scanning official documents do not work. I do not think they do, anyway."

"You may be right, but even if it does work, I have no Internet connection here, so it will be useless either way. Anyway, first thing you have to do is put the document in the sending tray, then type in a phone number. After you have entered in the phone number, press the SEND button." Bleck instructed.

Mimi expresses a hint of confusion; an emotion Bleck clearly cannot sense through the phone, "So wait, Bleck, let me get this straight: So, I put the document in that tray thing, right?"

"Yes."

Mimi continues, "Then I put in your cell phone number for the phone number?"

"No, my FAX number."

"… Umm, what?"

On the other end of the phone line, Bleck pauses for a few seconds before he speaks once again, "Write this down, Mimi. My FAX number is B71-47-12M."

"So, I send it to that phone number? The FAX one?" Mimi clarifies, double-checking her comprehension.

"Yes."

"All right, let me do that then. Thank you, Bleck!" Mimi thanked.

'I will be waiting for it! And you are welcome!"

As Mimi ended the call with her master, she waits with patience- heck, who am I kidding? She is waiting IMPATIENTLY!

"Where are they?! L and Dim should be back by now!" Mimi raged.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Dimentio and Mr. L are rummaging through Castle Bleck, wondering where in the world the last document is.

"It's not under the pile of papers from thirteen years ago!" Dimentio called out.

"… Dude, we kept the paper in our possession only a half hour ago! It will not be under a pile of rotting papers. Use your head!" Mr. L scolded Dimentio.

Dimentio's hands shot up in the air as if he is offended, and then argues back at Mr. L, "Geez, not my fault I thoroughly look for things!"

"But it is your fault you lost it!" Mr. L shouted.

Dimentio gave up, wanting to step out of the argument; they had enough arguments today.

"Whatever, let's just keep looking for the-"

"LET'S GO!" Mr. L screamed as he rattled a piece of paper around in his hands, "I FOUND IT!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Mimi is pacing around the office, something she only does when an unmanageable amount of stress falls upon her shoulders. Lacking a pencil and a piece of paper, she is attempting to retain the number inside of her head, along with the steps to using the FAX.

"I put it on the tray, type in the number M71-47-12B, then hit send," Mimi repeated to herself for probably the one-hundredth time. Noticing a mistake, she corrects herself, "No, wait, the number is B71-47-12M…"

As Mimi keeps strolling around the office, both Dimentio and Mr. L bust down the door.

"WAY TO BUST DOWN THE DOOR! DID THE FACT OF 'WE HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING WE BREAK' RUN INSIDE YOUR HEAD BEFORE YOU DID WHAT YOU DID?!" Mimi yells, frightening both Mr. L and Dimentio.

"No." Dimentio modestly stated.

"But we are here with the document!" Mr. L announced.

Before he can give the document to Mimi, however, she snatches it from him, giving Mr. L a paper cut.

"QUICK! Give me it! We need to do this FAST!" Mimi cries out.

Mr. L holds his finger, also crying out, "AND YOU GAVE ME A PAPER CUT!"

"Big deal." Mimi spat as she works the machine's magic.

Watching Mimi put the document on the tray, Mr. L asks her, "Wow! You know how to use that machine? YOU LIAR!"

"Calm your jets, dude, I asked Bleck. Anyway, time to do this!"

Mimi types in Bleck's FAX phone number, and sends it. The scanner of the machine scans the document, and then makes a weird sound as the word "SENT!" appears on the screen.

"It is sent, everybody!" Mimi cried out as she takes the paper from off the tray, "Let's go home!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Bleck is standing near the FAX, waiting for the source document to come up. As he begins to freak out once again, the FAX machine starts to work.

"Woot! Right in time!" Bleck cheered in victory as he snatched the printed copy, hurrying to his briefcase to put it in.

However, as Bleck opens his briefcase, exposing all of his messy, unorganized mess of papers, he has a shocked look on his face.

"… What?" He asked as he once again calls his minions.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

After their eventful adventure, our 'heroes' are now lounging in the living room, enjoying their favorite show. The show Mr. L, Dimentio and Mimi are watching is about a girl who becomes a famous criminal, and to this day, nobody caught her.

"*Sigh*, I want to be like her one day." Mimi sighed.

However, their show will have to be paused when Bleck calls Mimi. Thinking that the call is an emergency, Mimi answers it in fear.

"Sir? What is the problem this time? We sent you the document." Mimi inquired as she greeted Bleck.

"I would like to say that I am sorry I ate up your time." Bleck replied.

"No problem, sir, after all, you got the form you needed-"

"No, I did not." Bleck interrupted Mimi.

Mimi has a confused look, making Dimentio and Mr. L exchange concerned expressions. Are they possibly going to go on yet another pointless adventure?

"So, we did all that for nothing?" Mimi asked.

"I am afraid so, I am so sorry." Bleck apologized.

"… &#% % !" Mimi cursed, "… I mean, have a great meeting, Bleck! See you soon!"

After saying goodbye to Bleck, Mimi hangs up, facing the two other concerned minions.

"Bleck told me that the document he needed…"

Suspense music starts to play, as the two lean in with strange looks on their faces.

"… Was in his briefcase the whole time! We sent him one he did not need!" Mimi announced.

"Great, so we all wasted our time! I #% #^ love doing that!" Mr. L said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Dimentio, however, takes this news much better than Mr. L, "Well, atleast we learned how to use a FAX machine!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

"Do you think your minions are mad after they found out the news from you?" Timpani asks, lighting up the dark room with her blue dress and huge grin.

"I doubt it. Maybe Mr. L, because of his personality, but I am not sure about Dimentio. Mimi was mainly confused, and both Nastasia and O'Chunks are also out of town, so they obviously do not care. Overall, they can live."

Timpani smiles back, "Alright, it is best we get ready for the meeting now, as we got everything all organized!"

"Including my briefcase! And yeah, let's get ready!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

**Moral: If you do not know how to do something, then ask!**


	4. Number 84: Pyromaniacs

_Event #84- Picked by Random Person_

Pyromaniacs

"Come on, Lemmy!" Iggy begs, "I want someone to assist me with this!"

Iggy is in Lemmy's room, his emotions definitely not corresponding to the bright blue walls and furniture found in the large room. Armed with a pack of matches, Iggy wants his 'twin' brother to basically burn some offerings to some 'Tiki God'.

"NO! I HATE FIRE, IGGY! It is hot, and I like cold! Plus, fire destroys things, completely vaporizing everything like some weird gun from a sci-fi movie! I am not going to!" Lemmy cries out, tired of his brother's constant begging.

"Please, Lemmy, I need to make sacrifices to the Tiki God!" Iggy whimpered.

Lemmy shakes his head, "We are not supposed to worship some BLOCK OF WOOD, IGGY. We should only worship our one true God, and that is Shigeru Miyamoto!"

"Some random dude from Asia? Really?" Iggy laughs.

"YES! HE CREATED US, IDIOT!" Lemmy roared, "You know what, if I go set whatever the heck on fire, will you shut up for the rest of the day?"

Iggy, hearing this compromise, nods his head, "Yes, I will. Let's go to the middle of the woods, my altar is there."

"Alright, bro…"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, now I need to add 50 milliliters of ammonium phosphate to this solution, and I will finally achieve the perfect potion!" Ludwig cries out in happiness, "I am the best chemist the world has ever seen. Also the best inventor ever, but that is another topic…"

Yes, Ludwig is celebrating another successful potion, an orange liquid that appears to be foamy, with constant bubbles coming out of it. This potion is undrinkable, however, because of its functions: the potion can make anything fireproof.

"Now, in case that stupid Iggy decides to go out to his little altar, I can make his sacrifices unsuccessful!" Ludwig cackles like an evil witch.

Ludwig does not possess an ounce of hatred for his brother, but he is concerned about his newest behavior. Iggy will steal anything from his siblings' room, and burn it up as an offering to some wooden God.

_'I do not believe that he is actually practicing a religion, but rather he is role-playing with his huge imagination,' _Ludwig mutters to himself, looking back at when he first found Iggy burning one of Wendy's barbies, '_But his mental condition and fire do not mix well. It is like water and oil in a heated pan.'_

Well, he has the potion down and ready, but he does not know where Iggy will go to burn stuff. Ludwig starts to pace around, desperate to storm up an idea on how to find his maniacal brother's 'altar'.

After a few minutes of hopeless pacing, Ludwig finally gets inspiration, "OF COURSE! I can tell my concerns to Larry, and Larry will pour the potion on the altar for me!"

Yes, the plan seems great, as Larry will also be concerned about a fire being started. See, Larry is an avid gardener, growing anything right and left, from tomatoes to corn to even a rare fruit called the dullberry. Larry loves all of his plants as if they are his girlfriends- Heck, they probably are- especially the dullberry, and will not let anyone take even one of its berries.

Even Larry can tell anyone himself; dullberries are valuable, and can be compared to gold as far as prices are concerned. Its rarity, along with its strong medical effects of the ability to calm even the most insane people, make dullberries sought after by everyone of every kind, from doctors and pharmacists to substance abusers. The trees do not produce seeds until about 20-30 years of mortality, and even once they do, only about three or four are produced every year. Trust me; Larry does not want that plant to be burned down.

Ludwig, satisfied with his plan, decides to push it into action. Leaving the safety of his own quarters, Ludwig ventures down the dark castle, its walls bringing a medieval-like feel to the atmosphere with its brick walls and walled torches.

_'The torches were extinguished years ago after King Dad found out Iggy is a pyromaniac,' _Ludwig thought, _'Thank goodness.'_

Continuing down the never-ending hall, Ludwig marvels at all of the medieval pictures of former Koopa Royalty families that he always took for granted, eventually making his way to Larry's quarters. After banging with all his might on Larry's hard, gray wooden door, a voice inside tells him to wait for a second. About a minute later, the door opens.

"I thought it would only be a second, not a minute, Larry," Ludwig spoke, with a smart-aleck smile on his face.

"Don't take everything literally, Claire Hair!" Larry gnashed, "Anyway, what do you need from me?"

Ludwig growled at that repulsive name. How dare one of his own siblings call him ANY word with Claire in it?

"How many times have I told you, Lawrence Koopa? I do not like being compared to that girl. She is a disgusting person who does nothing but goes out with guys and carries their kids! I am done with her after I found out about that."

Larry shook his head, his blue Mohawk moving in the same trajectory as his head, "You know you secretly love her."

"NO, I DO NOT!"

"Calm down, bro, I am just pushing your buttons," Larry confessed, "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Well, I am just wondering if you can save our guts, and the house, by preventing Iggy from going all madman and starting a wildfire for his little Tiki God…"

"Oh Dang, he is back to that worship?" Larry inquired, not surprised at all.

Ludwig nodded his head, "Yes! And I fear for everything around here! You know how much of a pyro he is, right?"

"Yes… He burned King Dad's underwear once…" Larry answered matter-of-factly.

"… TMI Larry, TMI. But yes, you get the point! He will go CRAZY!"

"So, what do you want me to do with this issue?"

"Do your sneakiness, of course," Ludwig replied as he pulled out the vial of orange liquid, "And pour this liquid all over his altar."

Larry snatches the potion out of Ludwig's hand, "For the sake of my dullberry tree, Iggy and his Tiki thing are going down!"

"Speaking of, can you please give Iggy a dullberry?" Ludwig questioned.

"NO!"

~7~7~7~7~7

After a little bit of convincing, Iggy and Lemmy leave Lemmy's room, closing the door and walking down the hallway.

"Well, Iggy, let's get this… worshipping on!" Lemmy shouts in vigor.

"YES!" Iggy shouts in happiness as he carries his Tiki idol.

Meanwhile, Larry is sneaking towards the duo, creeping on them as he tries to not emit a single noise. Holding a red container of 'gasoline', the Emperor of Eavesdropping managed to stalk the two all the way to a woodland area, about twenty minutes of walking from the castle.

"You know, Iggy, I feel like someone is following us."

"It is the Tiki God. He is making sure that we do our sacrifices," Iggy answered as he holds up an old doll, a rubber ducky, an iPhone, a golden statuette of Bowser, and a red can of gasoline, similar to Larry's.

"… I can't believe we are burning an iPhone and one of King Dad's most cherished items…" Lemmy shook his head.

"We must sacrifice valuables to the Tiki God, or He will give us earthquakes and lightning!" Iggy stated.

"…"

Lemmy and Iggy reach the altar, quickly cleansing it with their hands. When Iggy sees that the cleansing is satisfactory, he places the Tiki God on the top of the altar, close enough for it to observe the sacrifice, but far away enough for it to not catch on fire…

However, Iggy left his bin of gasoline a few meters behind him, and when he made sure that neither of the two spotted him, Larry switched out Iggy's bin with his own.

"There, now Ludwig will be safe!" He whispered in ecstasy as he sneaks back into his hiding spot, wanting to observe this farther. Now Iggy and Lemmy prepare to sacrifice their things… Well, rather, Iggy sacrifices while Lemmy observes.

"Okay, now I am going to pour this gasoline all over the altar. Then the Tiki God will be happy!"

Iggy proceeds to pour the 'gasoline' all over the altar, then pulls out a match, gingerly striking the red tip of the match against the supplied sandpaper. As the match is lit, Iggy throws the match onto the gasoline. However the gasoline does not catch on fire.

"What the heck?"

This is when Larry pops out of nowehere, "Iggy, stop pretending to be somebody else. I know what you are really planning to do. Start a wildfire! Unfortunatrly, that did not work this time. I have used a potion that made the whole gasoline fire retardant."

"… OKAY! FINE! I JUST WANTED TO SEE A WILDFIRE IN ACTION FOR MY SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"

"Go to Desert Land then, but not here. You got it?"

"Fine, Larry. I will not do it here. From now on, I'll be good."

Larry shook his head, there is no way Iggy will stop, but this promise is a first step, commitment just needs to come next. After thinking for a second, Larry finds a great response.

"And you better try hard this time, Iggy, or no matches for you. Especially if King Dad finds out about this."

"NO! LARRY! Please do not! I will throw away this Tiki God! I will go back to our regular religion! Please!" Iggy beg.

"You are forgiven. Now go home and change," Larry responded.

As he watches Lemmy and Iggy run towards the castle, Larry smiled to himself. Now, his plants will be safe, especially his prized dullberry tree.

'… Maybe Iggy does need one of my dullberries…' Larry thought.

**Moral: Do not cover up who you are with fakeness. Also, do not play with fire, especially with flammable liquids in areas with a lot of vegetation!**


	5. Number 29: Capital Punishment

_Idea #29_

Capital Punishment

Nastasia is in her quarters in Castle Bleck, flipping through the channels.

"*Yawn* I am so bored, but nothing is on." Nastasia mumbled.

Turning off the television, Nastasia is about to get off of her personal loveseat to get her cell phone, but she hears the voice of Count Bleck as he himself is on his cell phone.

"Yeah! I hate when people freaking send me capital letters to me in texts. It's like they are yelling at me! I hate being yelled at!" Bleck commented, his voice getting thinner and harder to hear as he walks down the hall.

Nastasia smiles to herself, "Umm… I know exactly how to entertain myself. I am the best, K?"

~7~7~7~7

"Are you going dumpster diving or something again?" Mr. L asked Dimentio, "If so, I want to go."

"No, it is best that we do not go today, the garbage truck will come anytime soon."

Indeed, the day is Wednesday, the day that the garbage guys pick up the trash, sending it hundreds of miles away to a rotting landfill. Usually, the garbage gets taken away towards the evening hours, giving the two plenty of time to find some valuable things to sell any other week.

Still, despite the fact that the two still have time to explore the trash, Dimentio does not want to go, feeling that there will be nothing worthy to sell in the rubbish.

"I cannot believe you two dive in garbage, for garbage! That is so gross!" Mimi cried out with a disgusted expression on her face.

"However, the money we make from doing this is anything but gross! We get so much money every week! Heck, Bleck probably pays rent using our found money!" Mr. L rebutted.

"… It is still GROSS! Even in my spider form, I will not go near that NASTY dumpster… Or any dumpster anywhere!" Mimi said, her disgusted look still planted on her face.

As she says that, the living room door swings open, with another figure entering the room…

~7~7~7~7

Continuing his conversation with the same, unidentified person, on the phone, Bleck collapses on his bed, ready for another marathon of talking.

"… Haha! And that same thing happened here! And, man, the look on that lady's face when she saw the cat beating up the dolphin!"

Another marathon of a weird conversation, I should add. But, it is a typical day at Castle Bleck, so something weird will happen. Weird is the norm behind the white walls of Castle Bleck…

"Oh yeah! I was laughing so hard, I think I snorted like a pig, so a hawk tried to pick me up. Gahh, I think I still feel its talons on my head!" Bleck continued until a scream interrupts him from the caller.

"BLECK!"

"… Oh gosh, here we go, concluded Bleck, I need to hang up, Bleck goodbyed his friend, cya!" Bleck hangs up soon after.

Getting up from his bed, bolting down the halls and nearly falling down the stairs, Bleck ends up in the living room, the source of the scream.

Seeing nobody in the room, however, Bleck starts wondering, 'Is it just me, or did a scream really occur? Is she in serious trouble? And where are the other minions? Would they not also arrive here if they heard Mimi's ear-deafening shriek?'

His thoughts are interrupted as four shouts are heard, "SURPRISE!"

Clearly shocked, Bleck looks wide-eyed at Dimentio, Mimi, Mr. L and Nastasia.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Bleck asks once he recovers from his initial shock.

"OH NOTHING MUCH, BLECK!" Mimi shouts, "I JUST CALLED YOU DOWN FOR NO REASON!'

Bleck puts his hands over his ears, "Ouch! Quit screaming!"

"UM… WHY? WE CAN SCREAM IF WE WANT, K?"

"Nastasia… Stop, please!"

"NO!"

Seeing that his minions will not obey, Bleck bolts out of the room, the yelling minions following his lead until he is cornered in his room.

"OPEN UP, DEAR BLECK!" Mr. L sings, wish Mimi transforming into a tiny spider. After crawling under the crack usually found below the door, she gives Bleck a huge surprise when she transforms into her 'innocent girl' form, once again yelling.

"I AM HERE, BLECK!" Mimi calls out.

Bleck immediately starts freaking out when he notices that he is cornered in his own bedroom by his own screaming minions.

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, BLECK!" Dimentio shouts, the other three minions closing in on him…

"… Get away! Please!" Bleck whimpers, the minions ignoring him.

"BLECK!" Nastasia moans.

Bleck finally is fed up with this, and his last nerve has been used up, "QUIT SURROUNDING ME! I NEED MY SPACE! BACK OFF YOU &^$&S!"

When Bleck screams those magical words out og his mouth, the minions calmed themselves, smiling at Bleck as if no tramatic experience has occurred just seconds ago.

"See, Mimi? I told you I can make him yell! Listen to me next time, K?" Nastasia grinned.

"Mimi, Mr. L and Dimentio expressed three different looks of defeat, "I guess so…" All three of them admit.

"WHAT?! THIS WAS JUST A BET?!" Bleck yells at the four of them.

"… Yes, we wanted you to yell." Nastasia squeaked.

"NEXT TIME INCLUDE ME IN THE BET, BLECK EXCLAIMED, AND WE CAN PRANK SOMEONE ELSE! BLECK SUGGESTED, WE CAN PRANK SOMEBODY IN THE FUTURE!" Bleck still screamed at them, the other four nodding as Bleck lectured them.

Nastasia is the first one to apologize, "Sorry, Bleck! We just got so caught up in the act! I made that bet with them after you told that person on the phone that you hate when people yell at you…"

"OOH, NOT ONLY DO YOU YELL AT ME, BUT YOU EAVESDROP ON ME? YOU FILTHY LITTLE… YOU KNOW WHAT? EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

The minions, however, stay still, not moving a muscle, probably out of fear.

"… I DO NOT SEE LEGS MOVING! GET UP! NOW!"

The four minions try to leave as quick as they can, but before they can leave the room, Bleck says to them, "I am just kidding. I just wanted to yell at you more. You guys obviously wanted me to yell, so I did. Anyway, get ready for another takeover tomorrow! We leave in the morning SHARP!

The four minions go up to each of their quarters, smiling that yet another adventure has been fulfilled, and the fact that Bleck forgave them all.

**Moral: Do not pull pranks on a person, if you cannot handle the same result!**


	6. Number 14: Talents

Event #14

Blue and yellow paint flies all across a room, its walls and floors covered in paint-stained plastic. The source of the flying paint is coming from Bowser Junior, who is painting the city of Toad Town during a magnificent pinkish-orange sunset.

Junior continues to work on his masterpiece until he is satisfied with his work. Needing to give his painting time to dry, he decides to leave the room and put the newly-painted portrait in the gallery in a few hours. Junior takes off his blue beret and puts both that and the magic paintbrush in the corner of the room as he opens the door and steps into the main hallway.

"*YAWN* the painting will be a new hit!" Junior shouted a little too loud as he continues to walk down the halls, probably to watch some of his shows in the den.

However, Junior is unaware that another Koopaling is around the corner, and heard every word he said.

"Interesting," the Koopaling, Lemmy, muttered, "Let me see if I can paint something better."

~7~7~7~7~7

A few hours later…

"Oh man, I love Full House!" Larry exclaimed as he is watching the show with Junior.

"I don't mind it, even if the show is older than me. Say, bro, I'm going to bed now. You don't need help with your plants tomorrow, do you?"

"No," Larry shook his head, "I have it handled though. Thank you for wondering, and good night Junior."

Junior waves as he leaves the room.

"Alright, that episode of Full House ended. Time for some Family Guy! Man, Stewie is great!" Larry squealed as he changed the channel.

~7~7~7~7~7

"If Junior is expecting a big payout from his painting, then I want the money! I just need to figure out how to paint…" Lemmy pondered as he took the keys to the Klown Khopper.

However, before he can go to the hangar to drive off in the Khopper, he bumps into Junior in the hallway- literally!

"Oww!" Junior squeaked as he looked up to Lemmy, "Where the heck did you come from?"

"I would tell you where I came from, but you have a health class for that reason!" Lemmy fired back.

"… Um okay. Bye," Junior dismissed himself from the situation as the two Koopas walked the opposite direction.

"Thank Grambi that was only Junior! I would be doomed if it was Dad!" Lemmy sighed with relief.

~7~7~7~7~7

Lemmy is now in the art store, finding some elegant paint and multiple sizes of paintbrushes.

"Ahh, the tools I need to be successful! I will be raking in coins in no time!" Lemmy mused.

Lemmy grabs the paint and the multi-sized brushes and checks them out at the cash register. The cashier rang up the total, which is 157 coins, and Lemmy hands over the desired amount of coins to the cashier. The cashier thanked him as she opened up the cash register, depositing the coins into the till and hurriedly closing it as if a major secret is contained in the register. Maybe there was.

"Alright, I have the paint brushes and the paint, now all I need is an easel and a canvas. I can just steal a canvas sheet from Junior, along with an easel…

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser Junior opens the door to his private painting studio once again, admiring his work of art he has done earlier that day. Before he went to bed, Junior decided to move the painting immediately to his room in case one of his siblings, especially Ludwig, sneaks into the studio and messes up the painting. Ludwig has done that countless times; he loves looking at Junior's portraits to get 'ideas' for his next symphony, and THAT does NOT end up well. Let's just say a chocolate-infested portrait and a terrible screeching sound Ludwig calls his 'symphonies' occur.

"This painting took me forever to paint, and I don't want it to be ruined. It's probably my best work since polluting Isle Delfino!" Junior jabbered as he walks over towards his room, opens the door and hangs the painting up on the wall in his room farthest from the door.

~7~7~7~7~7

Lemmy returns home, running into no problems at all. Opening and closing the door to the hangar can be noisy, as if a whole squad of bob-ombs blow up at the same exact time, but despite the war-like sounds emitted from the huge door, Bowser, nor his other siblings have ventured downstairs to investigate.

"Okay, time to steal an easel and a piece of canvas. I just need inspiration," Lemmy clarified to himself as he dashes upstairs, his paint supplies bouncing around inside his shell.

As he reaches the end of the stairwell, he takes a left towards his room, and a few other unknown rooms. He proceeds to turn the knob on the first door leading to an unknown room. He frowns when he finds out that the first door is locked.

Not giving up, he tries another of the doorknobs, this time to the right of the first door. As he puts his claw on the knob, Lemmy gives it a quick turn and busts it open. Inside is an old storage room filled with old, but still perfect, antiques. Lemmy's eyes bulged at this; what other secrets does the castle offer for him?

"Interesting… My room is by this! I never knew! Anyway, I need to find that room BJ always comes out of…" Lemmy evaluated.

Slowly closing the door, Lemmy walks over to the next door and opens it. A room that is bigger than the previous storage room is revealed to him, except the room is not cluttered. In fact, even with the limited light penetrating the room, Lemmy can sense that the room is almost empty. Despite this 'reassuring' sense, he sojourns into the room, trying to feel the wall for the light switch. There is no switch on the wall, all he feels is some crumbly material.

Seeing as there is no light switch, Lemmy walks towards the center of room, hoping that there is a cord in the middle of room to turn on the light. Fortunately, he finds one, and pulls on the cord.

The light bulb above his head lit up, exposing various paintings, easels and a cabinet, all surround by paint-covered walls and floors.

"Umm, where's his current portrait?"

Lemmy shrugged that off, and found an empty canvas in a drawer tucked away in a closet in the same room, then puts the canvas on an empty, paint-covered easel. He then pulls out the art materials from his shell.

"Hmm, what should I paint?"

Right as Lemmy says this, he remembers the good days in his life, in his favorite place on the planet. He starts imagining huge, snow-white glaciers, ice caps and frozen lakes, with tiny trees poking out in the treacherous landscape.

"Perfect scene to paint!"

Lemmy paints the picture that's in his head, dipping the paintbrush into a cup of water and paint ever now and then. However, by the time he finished, the scene that the crazy circus-loving Koopaling thought would be perfect, instead turned out to be a picture full of white, unidentified structures with green stuff every now and then.

Lemmy looks at the picture, glad of his painting. However, that's when he turned around and saw some of Bowser Junior's much nicer pieces, Lemmy begins to give up on hope.

"Ugh! I'm completely useless!" Lemmy cried, "Ludwig's smart enough to come up with new equations in physics, Roy's strong enough to protect anyone he wants, Iggy can probably even cure cancer at this rate, Wendy's a role model to several Koopa girls, Morton can sway anyone with his speech and philosophy, Larry can farm rare berries that costs thousands of dollars a pound and benefits pharmacists, and Bowser Junior can paint masterpieces! I can't do anything!"

"Don't doubt yourself," A small figure muttered as it stood by the doorway, "If you think negatively, you'll get nowhere in life."

Lemmy suddenly looked up, pretending that he's okay, "Wha? Who are you?"

"Lemmy, why are you in my art studio?" the figure asked.

"because I want to develop a talent!" Lemmy cried, "I'm absolutely useless!"

Bowser Junior walks up towards Lemmy, putting a hand on his distressed brother's shoulder, "That's completely false. Everyone in the world has at least one talent; those who claim they don't have any, just haven't found what it is."

"I might be an exception! I've been trying to find out what I can do special for months!"

"It can take longer than that. Most things we do, we are automatically not good at," Bowser Junior consoled.

Lemmy sighed before he spoke up. He then found his favorite blue starred ball and hops on it, "Yeah I guess so…"

"THAT!" Bowser Junior screamed, "You DO have a talent!"

"What? I do?" Lemmy asked with a bunch of curiosity and shock in his voice.

"You're standing on a ball! That shows you're agile, and you learn quick! Maybe some day, you can turn that talent into something big!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Yawn, another beautiful day in the neighborhood, la deda da," Bowser sang as he made himself breakfast, "The kids are asleep, my wife's somewhere, and I have the television all to myself! Let's see what's on!"

Bowser turns on the television, and immediately, he gets sucked into the TV. Before Bowser can utter a scream, shriek, or yelp, he disappears through the screen.

The house remains quiet for possibly a half hour. Ever since Bowser disappeared through his form of entertainment, nothing in the house stirred, except for a dust pile in the corner of the dining room, circling around in the corner as if it's threatening to spawn a huge tornado. Then, the seven Koopalings and Bowser Junior run down the stairs, and they also go into the television room. All eight of them are sucked up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wendy was able to scream as the portal contained in the television closed off, "What's happening?! Are we gonna die?!"

The Koopalings are floating into a void that seems like it was endless. After an eternity, the eight of them land on solid ground, where they see Wario and Waluigi. By those two insane plumbers, their dad is seen, his hands and ankles shackled to the wall.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed in his signature laugh, "All nine of you idiots are here! Time for me to take over Dark Land!"

As Wario continues to laugh, Waluigi handcuffs Roy to the wall first, to get rid of the threat, and then continues on to Morton, then Larry, then Wendy. Eventually, all eight of Bowser's kids are shackled to the wall.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Wendy cried, "What are we going to do?!"

Six of the other kids are also complaining, but Lemmy is just staring at Wario and Waluigi.

'_Something about those two make them seem gullible,' _Lemmy said to himself as both of the walk away.

"WE'LL SEE YOU ON YOUR FOOD BREAK! IF YOU GET ONE! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario informs as he continues his laughing. Wario and Waluigi then walk behind a wall found in this weird void, suddenly disappearing behind it.

By now, the nine Koopas are muttering in agony, the nine of them wanting to be free.

"I have a date with my boyfriend in 5 minutes!" Wendy complained as she suddenly covered her mouth.

"Boyfriend, Wendy? BOYFRIEND?!" Bowser yelled.

"… Yes daddykins! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!"

Bowser then bursts out laughing, "Got cha! I knew about your boyfriend all along. Kamek told me about him. I hope you made a great choice, Wendy; you know those Koopa boys!"

"Hey!" the six males complained.

However, Lemmy is still pondering about Wario and Waluigi, '_Well, this is worth a try,' _Lemmy thought.

Bowser Junior looked over at Lemmy, wondering what his second eldest brother is thinking about. Lemmy decides to turn around and ignore Bowser Junior, finalizing his plan.

"Guys! I have an idea to get us out of here!"

Everyone turns towards Lemmy, "You have a plan for once? Wow! Beware of falling stars, Terra Firma, the apocalypse is at hand!" Ludwig snickered.

"Shut up, Ludwig. Anyway, everyone, listen carefully to my plan to get us out of here…" Lemmy began.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Where should we eat to celebrate a job well done?" Wario asked Waluigi as the both of them are about to leave to go to a special dinner.

"I'm not sure. I don't really care where to," Waluigi shrugged, "I'm just hungry."

"Well, we-" Wario started to say, but a scream caused him to pause his sentence. The both of them look at each other in curiosity, wondering what on earth that scream was. They then heard it again.

"It's coming from the prisoners! Let's check them out! We don't want them dead!" Wario commanded as he basically dragged Waluigi towards the room with the Koopas in it.

In the room, they see Wendy screaming. When Wendy sees the two, she immediately stops her screaming; when she stopped, Morton stepped right up to the plate.

"Hello, good sirs, we would like to strike a deal with you. That door over there," Morton pointed towards a door with a blue tinge. By it, there's a door full of booby traps with a purple tinge, "That door leads to the Mushroom Kingdom, because of the blue tinge of the light over there. We would like to help you take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Yes, we failed several times, but with the help of you two, we can do it."

Wario and Waluigi start rubbing their chins in thought, "As long as both of us gets a THIRD of the kingdom, EACH," Wario concluded, "Actually make MY part bigger, and have it include the main province and Grass Land!"

Morton smiled, "Certainly! Unfortunately, we cannot conquer a land while we're chained to a wall."

"Here, I'll unchain you," Wario said as he pulls out the key to all the shackles. Each Koopaling stood and stretched when they were released.

Larry, however, snuck off in the distance, making a big roundabout towards Wario's pockets, where the massive ring full of keys is found. Larry snatched those, and quickly replaces them with toy keys that Larry found in his shell. Because of the quick swap, Wario didn't even notice his keys being snatched. Meanwhile, Iggy begins disabling the booby traps by the purple-tinged door.

However, when Wario and Waluigi sees Iggy, they run for him, wanting Iggy to not mess with the purple tinge door; the Mushroom Kingdom's the other door. However, both of the evil plumbers are tackled by both Bowser and Roy, where the two Koopas beat them up to a pulp. During this time, Iggy finally clears the pathway of booby traps, and eight of the nine Koopas went into the door. Bowser Junior, however, painted over the blue-tinge door and the other door Waluigi and Wario were going to leave at, completely painting the two doors shout. Then Bowser Junior walks through the purple-tinged door.

The nine Koopalings finally ended up in their own living room once again, and the final part of the plan was being acted out by Ludwig, who, by the laws of physics, manages to close off the portal. In the place where Wario and Waluigi, the purple tinged door disappears, leaving the two completely trapped in their realm.

Back in the living room, the Koopas are throwing a huge party as they explained what happened to several other people. There, the Koopas began arguing over who had the most important part of the plan.

"I stole the keys!" Larry grinned.

"I talked them into freeing us!" Morton bragged.

"Because of me, Wario and Waluigi came into the room in the first place," Wendy smiled.

"I'm the one that disabled the booby traps!" Iggy rejected the other three.

"King Dad and I are the ones that saved all of you!" Roy informed.

"I'm the one that disabled the portal!" Ludwig voted for himself.

"And I'm the one that trapped Wario and Waluigi in the room!" Bowser Junior bragged as he held his magic paintbrush.

Lemmy decided not to join the conversation, because he had absolutely no direct part of the plan. Again, he was feeling pretty useless. That was when Bowser Junior put his arm around Lemmy's neck.

"But Lemmy here is the one that organized all of what we all did into one plan. Without him, we would have isolated efforts, and we would never get out of there!"

"YEAH! GO LEMMY!" The other Koopalings cheered as they picked up Lemmy and tossed him in the air, effective catching him again. Lemmy just continued to smile as his siblings tossed him into the air. No matter what anyone said, he really is useful!

**Moral: Never accept people when they tell you that you're worthless. Always do your best to prove them wrong!**


	7. Number 280: Scary Commercials

**Chapter 7**

**P.S: Bonus points to whoever knows the commercial I described in the story!**

_Event #280 – Scary Commercials_

One regular day in Castle Bleck…

"I love this show!" Mr. L exclaimed, "I think it is the best one ever made!"

"Mr. L… You're watching Judge Judy…" Dimentio moaned as he shook his head.

"So? She's a smart woman!" Mr. L glared, "Just like my fangirls!"

"I think my fangirls are smarter, Mr. L," Dimentio rebutted.

"Pfffft whatever, mine are obvious better."

Suddenly a commercial plays on the television during the break from Judge Judy. The commercial shows a random car driving on a highway in the middle of nowhere, nothing but green pastures in sight. As the car drives behind a hill, a freaky being's head pops up and a gigantic noise is emitted from the speakers. Both Mr. L and Dimentio screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Hmm, I'm bored…" Bleck mutters to himself as he sits outside with Mimi and Nastasia, "I wish something interesting can happen soon…"

That is when the three of them heard the screams. Wanting to investigate this strange matter, the three characters quietly, but stealthily, go back inside the castle via the back door, and walk towards the living room, where the source of the scream is located.

There, in the living room, is Mr. L and Dimentio, looking pretty terrified and freaking out.

"Dang, did you guys, like, see a ghost or something?" Mimi wondered as she looked at the two in surprise.

"Maybe they saw their reflection in the mirror!" Nastasia laughed.

"OKAY OKAY seriously guys. What is the matter, Dimmy and Elle? You two are never scared like this…" Bleck questioned.

"W…We..s..sa-saw th-this sca-ary co-commer-cial," Mr. L stuttered.

"One of those pop-out screaming ones," Dimentio finished for Mr. L, his composure back to normal unlike Mr. L.

"… You two wimps are freaking out over THOSE?" Mimi guffawed, "THEY AREN'T EVEN SCARY AT ALL!"

"OKAY THEN, MISSY! HOW ABOUT YOU SIT HERE AND WATCH SOME THEN?!"

~7~7~7~7

"Hahahahaha! I got both of them screaming! Okay network producer, you can stop playing the scary videos!" a mysterious figure laughed.

The producer agrees, and starts playing commercials that are more happy.

"Backmail time!"

~7~7~7~7

Bleck, Mimi, Nastasia, Dimentio and Mr. L are all in the same room, surfing every channel they have available.

"I wish our network has more channels," Bleck complained.

"Really? I wish we'd have LESS of them!" Nastasia stated, "Why do we need 250 channels?!"

"To watch 250 different shows, derpyderp," Mr. L rolled his eyes.

Nastasia glares at Mr. L following his comment, "Okay, SIR, how many of those 250 shows do you even watch?!"

"About 20."

"EXACTLY! That's 230 channels wasted! And out of those 250 channels, like 50 of them play nonstop music! If I want music, I would illegally download them off the Internet!" Nastasia freaked out.

"… You illegally download your music?" Dimentio questioned, "I never knew this about you, Nastasia."

"IF COURSE I DO! I'M A FREAKING CRIMINAL!" Nastasia shouts, immediately getting up from the couch, "I'm getting out of here, this room is full of idiocy."

Dimentio, Bleck and Mr. L roll their eyes as Nastasia bolts out of the room. Mimi, however, backs up Nastasia, although she's not in the room anymore.

"She's right, guys. We don't need all those channels. We just need major ones like XYZ, NYZ, BSC, USSR, ENPS, HBOMB and DOG."

"… I guess so…" Mr. L admitted.

Suddenly, O'Chunks breaks into the room, a DVD in his hand, "Turn on Honey Boo Boo! I gotta watch it!"

"Oh yeah, and let's disable RHUC, We don't need crap shows like that," Mimi sighed as she walks out the room, wanting to find Nastasia. **(Read A/N at bottom)**

"HEY! HONEY BOO BOO IS NOT A CRAP SHOW! It's funny!" O'Chunks shouts, "AND YOU WILL TURN IT, OR I'LL USE THIS DVD AGAINST YA!"

"… You're going to throw it like a Frisbee at us?" Mr. L asked sarcastically. Dimentio and Mr. L laugh and give each other hi-fives.

"No, ya idiot! It has recorded stuff on it! And I will force you to watch it, if you DON'T change it to Honey Boo Boo this moment!"

Mr. L and Dimentio immediately stop their laughing as O'Chunks looks at both of them with threatening eyes.

_"This is O'Chunks, Dimmy. Of course he likes Honey Boo Boo. The only thing he got on his IQ test was drool," _Mr. L whispered.

_"Wrong, Greeny. His IQ is in the negatives. He a huge black hole that sucks up our smartness," _Dimentio whispers back to Mr. L.

"ARE YALL GOSSIPING 'BOUT ME? OH HECK TO THE NO!" O'Chunks freaked out as he carries Mr. L in one hand and Dimentio in his other, "We are going to the Punishment Room, and you will watch my DVD while I watch my Honey Boo Boo! Okay!"

"… Whatever," Mr. L said, his sound muffled against O'Chunks's hand, "Let this torture begin."

O'Chunks pulls out super glue from a drawer in the room, and puts the glue all over two seats that are built into the floor. He basically drops Mr. L on one of the seats, the Green thunder immediately stuck into the floor, trying- but failing- to wiggle out of his trap like a captured bug in a spider web. O'Chunks does the same thing to Dimentio, and now the Dark Magician is also glued into the seat.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH HONEY BOO BOO WITH ME!" O'Chunks announces as he puts the DVD into a DVD player. Immediately, Honey Boo Boo starts playing for five seconds, then suddenly a scary face and screaming is heard. The CD alternates between the two shows for two hours!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mr. L and Dimentio screamed as the Honey Boo Boo portion of the DVD is playing. As usual, a scary pop-up comes up, and they scream even louder, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHELPUSSOMEBODYHELPUSNOWAHHHHHHHHHH!" 

~7~7~7~7

Mimi and Nastasia are in their room, just talking about… Boys, of all things.

"DO you think they're cute?" Nastasia asks Mimi.

"Yes! But you see what they do! They dig for trash! They-"

Suddenly, girly screams come from a room in the castle.

"… Weird, I don't remember there being any other girls in the castle," Nastasia hmmed.

This is when Mimi realized that something has gone extremely wrong, "NASTASIA! That's Mr. L and Dimentio! O'Chunks did something to them because they wouldn't change the channel to Honey Boo Boo!"

Nastasia, unlike Mimi, simply laughs, "Those two. They know well enough how much O'Chunks loves Honey Boo Boo. Crap show in my opinion, but whatever, it fits him."

"The point is, Nastasia, we have to save those two!"

"… And if we don't?" Nastasia simply asks as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Then we hear this screaming all day!"

"… Good point! Let's find them!" Nastasia accepts Mimi's plan as the two girls run downstairs.

~7~7~7~7

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The two anguished guys screamed from the Punishment room. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. The door eventually opens, and both Mimi and Nastasia walk into the room.

"Hi!" Mimi greeted.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! QUICK! WE'RE SUPER GLUED INTO THE SEATS!" Dimentio cried out, "AND MY MAGIC ISN'T WORKING!"

"Aww, little Honey Boo Boo-" Nastasia seems to be hypnotized from the television, but she eventually shakes out of it, "Sorry guys."

"Nastasia being sucked into a show. How ironic," Mimi laughs, "Anyway, I hear nail Polish remover can efficient remove super glue! Let's test it!"

Mimi pours half a bottle of Nail Polish Remover on Mr. L's chair, and eventually the Green Thunder wiggled his way out the chair. Mimi does the same with Dimentio, with the same ending result occurring for the Dark Magician.

"Oh, by the way, you both owe me a new bottle of Nail Polish remover," Mimi informs.

"… And if we don't get it?" Mr. L asked in a smart-aleck tone.

This is when Mimi ejects the DVD out of the DVD player, and puts it back into the case, "Or I will make you watch THIS again!"

So, to any shopper out there in the Castle Bleck area, or any area in general, and you see two suspicious criminals running store to store, a robbery isn't happening, it's actually just Mr. L and Dimentio trying their best to find Nail Polish Remover. Don't be worried now!

**Moral: Life isn't always fair.**

**A/N: The network names Mimi mentioned turns out to be this:**

**XYZ = ABC**

**NYZ = NBC**

**BSC = CBS**

**USSR = USA (USSR was basically the biggest enemy of the USA before it broke apart 22 years ago)**

**ENPS = ESPN**

**HBOMB = TNT (H-bombs are much more powerful than TNT)**

**DOG = FOX**

**RHUC (Rough, Hating Uncare, Opposite of TLC, Tender Loving Care),**


End file.
